


Beautiful Music

by ivycross



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Tony expected to find at the hospital was Captain America playing the cello. Not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Cap_Ironman 2013 Reverse Big Bang](http://c-im-bigbang.livejournal.com)  
> Please check out the [art.](https://farm9.staticflickr.com/8527/8552693159_1aeb829bfb_b.jpg) It beautiful

Pepper Potts was a remarkable woman. There wasn't anything that she could not do, but the thing that always amazed Tony was how she managed to look so put together all the time.  Even now sitting on the edge of an examining table wearing a thin white paper gown, she looked perfectly at ease with her legs crossed, flipping through a magazine that she brought from home because she did not like the ones the hospital had.  Tony on the other hand looked liked a caged animal as he paced around the tiny exam room.

"Tony, please sit down," Pepper said not looking up from the article about the new trends in investments in today's ever shifting economy.  

Tony stopped and watched his assistant flip the page. "Why? It's free country," he said as he started pacing again.

Pepper looked up at him. "Tony. You are making me nervous. Now stop it. One would think you're having testing done."

This made Tony pause. He turned to look at Pepper and  twisted his mouth.

"Well, I'm nervous too. I mean what if they find something and they have to operate or set up treatments or god knows. " Tony was babbling.

Pepper smiled. "Aww, You're worried about me."

"I'm worried about finding another competent assistant. I hate hiring new employees. You have re-train them and everything." Tony worked at keeping his tone flippant and easy, but Pepper gave him a knowing look before going back to her magazine. Tony simply sighed and continued with his pacing. After a few more minutes Pepper looked up again.

"Hey Tony. The doctor should be in shortly, so why don't you find the cafeteria? You can get something to eat and some coffee. Then when I'm done you can bring me something to drink or to eat , okay?" Tony almost scoffed at this, but he could see that there were tiny line around Pepper's eyes that had not been there before. She was worried too and he wasn't helping.  So Tony bit his tongue and nodded, muttered something about having his phone and she could text him when she was ready to leave.

With a nod from Pepper, Tony left the tiny room and made his way down the large hall. He was in the new wing that had been named for him, since he supposedly gave a ton of money to have it built, i.e. Pepper made a donation in his name because he was too busy getting drunk and chasing skirts. Those days were behind him, but their effects lingered.

Lost in his musings, Tony took a wrong turn and before he knew it he was in a part of the hospital he didn't know. Not that he knew the hospital well, but since deciding that he would don a metal suit and be a superhero, he had his fair share of visits. But this part didn't look like the rest of the hospital. It was calmer somehow and the colors were brighter and more varied.  People here seemed not as rushed although some looked as harried.

He wandered the halls noticing the colors of blues, greens and yellows, not sterile, but very serine, when he heard the cello.  He paused looking around. He knew that the main lobby for visitors had someone that would come in and play piano on Thursday, but a cellist.  He stood still listening. Not a great player but someone who was careful and really trying. This had Tony intrigued.

He followed the sound of the music, noticing when a note fell flat the player would stop and start again, replaying the last part before getting right and moving on. Tony moved around a corner and the music was louder here. Slowly, he walked the line of the wall until he came to an open door where the music was pouring out.

His curiosity rolling off him, Tony peered through open door. It was a large room full of chairs and music instruments in front of a large open window. Sitting by the window was man playing. Tony stood transfixed on the figure. The man was large and well built, with blond hair. His head was bowed so Tony couldn't see his face, but at the moment he wasn't worried about that. He was too busy looking at the man’s  large hands and how softly they held the cello and the bow.

The figure pulled the bow back making a long sorrowful sound as he finally lifted his head. Tony gasped as catch sight of the face. This was not a man but... Tony was at a loss here. ‘Work of art’ seemed clichéd and to compare someone to a god, having met actually gods, Thor and his batshit crazy brother Loki, just didn’t cut it. As he tried to think of something that was fitting to use to describe the person that all but gave Tony an instant hard-on, the man's eyes opened, revealing a gorgeous shade of blue and he caught sight of him in the doorway. Both men froze, but Tony pulled himself together quickly.  He cleared his throat and with his hands in his pockets, he stepped farther into the room.

"Sorry if I broke your concentration. I didn't mean to stop but I got caught up in listening to you play.  You do this part time, or what?"

The blue eyes narrowed in confusion and the handsome face tilted slightly to one side.

"I beg your pardon? Do I do what part-time?"

"Play the cello? For the hospital?" Tony pushed out the words feeling a little silly.

"I don't play for the hospital. I'm not a professional. This is therapy for me."

The man looked away, turn his gaze to the floor and Tony stood still.  He realized that he shouldn't be there, but it was too late now, so he pressed on.

"Well, you wouldn't know it. You’re good. Therapy, eh? Wow. May I ask for what? I mean you don't have to say - I'm just curious."

The face lifted again and the blue eyes were cautious at first, but Tony watched them soften. He gave an interested smile and saw the corners of the man's lips move up.

"Umm, it's for my PTSD. It calms my nerves, so I can function. You know, the day to day stuff."

"Oh yeah? Does it work?"

The man nodded slowly as if he was wondering that himself. "Yeah. It helps. I still have to go to counseling and take meds to help me sleep, but yeah."

There was silence as Tony stepped farther into the room. The man with the cello sat up straighter in his chair, the neck of the cello still gripped lightly in one hand, the bow hanging from the other.  Tony spied a chair nearby and carefully sat down.

"I hope you don't mind?" He asked. The other man shook his head and seemed to be waiting. There was more silence in the room. The other man broke it first.

"You're not going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Tony replied and the other smiled, teeth prefect and white. Tony was dazzled by them, but kept his cool.

"What happened? Everyone asks, "What happened?" Why do I have PTSD?" Tony gave a tiny shrug.

"I didn't think it would be the right time. I mean, we just met and I don't even know your name, so it seemed a little rude, but since you brought it up..."

That got another smile and shake of the head.

"You're not what I expected, Mr. Stark." This made Tony freeze. It shouldn't have surprised him. Didn't everyone know who Tony stark was, but something about this guy knowing, or at least knowing what the media released: the drinking, the womanizing, the gambling, the drama, the scandal...

Tony crossed his legs and his arms turning his head to one side.

The other man saw this and he frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked . Tony quickly shook his head. "Because I meant no offense. I just realize who you were and I was impressed that you didn't seem like the person that I see on the news all the time."

"That’s because I'm not." Toy said defensively.  

The other man nodded. "I can see that. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark."

Tony uncrossed everything and leaned forward in his chair. "Please call me Tony. I don't like Mr. Stark. That's what the media calls me and it makes me itchy."

"Okay, Tony. It’s pleasure to meet you. I'm Steve." Tony looked into the blue eyes and he was hit with realization too.

"Oh fuck," he muttered under his breath.  He sat back in his chair limp and stared off wordlessly for a minute before leaning forward again. "You're Steve Rogers. You're Captain America. Oh Fuck."

A sickly smile crossed Steve's face.

"Yeah. that's me," He said

Both men sat in silence for a while. then Tony said, "Why are you here, Cap?"

Steve shifted in his chair, still holding onto the cello. "If you know who I am, you know why?"

"The war? Being Frozen and waking up sevety years later?"

Steve nodded.

"So you come here and have treatment and this is part of your therapy? Wow, that's really progressive."

Steve laughed. "Well, it would seem that Stark industries was very generous in building this wing of the hospital and wanted more progressive types of treatments to be available."

"Wow, that is something. I'm really proud of myself. I will have to thank Pepper."

"What?"

Tony looked directly at Steve who was looking lost and he waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. So, how often do you come in?"

Tony tried to sound casual, but Steve gave him a pointed look. Yet he answered Tony's question.

"My counseling is twice a week, but I come everyday to practice. Like I said, it calms my nerves. Plus, I don't have money to afford a cello of my own, so I have to use the hospitals."

Tony nodded and started to say something but was interrupted.

"Hey Steve, you ready pal?"

Tony watched as a handsome dark haired man walked in, his arms swinging at his sides. Steve smiled and stood, moving the cello back to a nearby stand.

"Yeah, Bucky. Just let me put stuff away." The one called Bucky came to a stop next to Tony's chair and looked down at him. Tony looked up and their eyes met. It was not a friendly gesture on either side.

"Who's this?" Bucky asked.

Tony stood up smoothing the front of his shirt down. "Anthony  Stark of Stark Industries, and you are?"  Tony did not offer his hand.

Bucky clicked his tongue before answering.

"Sargent James Barnes, Mr. Stark."

From where he stood watching this exchange, Steve sighed "Bucky..."

Tony smirked a little as the sergeant deflated at bit.  Bucky turned to Steve, decidedly ignoring Tony for the time being. "You ready yet? I'm hungry."

"Yeah I'm ready. It was nice to meet you, Tony." Steve walked up, taking Tony's hand in his and shaking it.  Tony gave Steve his best smile.

"You too."  He let go of Steve's hand, watching as Steve and Bucky left the room.  Afterwards Tony left too and continued his search for the cafeteria, but did so with Steve Rogers on the brain. Later when he and Pepper were leaving and she informed him that she would have to come back in a week to run blood work, Tony tried to pretend he wasn't excited.

*****

"Hey! I'm gonna go to the cafe and see if they have any of that pie I liked. You know from last week. I mean that was really good pie. I had no idea that hospital cafeterias could make such good food. So much for the jokes about Hospital food, right?"  Tony had come in the room behind Pepper to wait, only to open the  door again to leave. Pepper watched her boss with a shrewd expression.

"Tony... What are you up to?"

Tony feigned a hurt expression even going so far as to lift his hand to his chest, clutching at this shirt.

"Pepper, that wounds me. That you would automatically think that I'm up to something when all I want is pie."  

Pepper said nothing and her expression did not change.  Tony held her glare for a minute or so, when finally he let out a sigh and sat down next her.

"Okay. Fine. You got me.  Look, there's someone," He whispered.

"Staff or patient?" 

"Patient."

"Tony, no!" Pepper's eyes had gone wide and she scowled.

"But Pepper, it not just anyone. It's," and here Tony really lowered his voice, making Pepper lean in close, "it's Captain America." At this Pepper gasped loudly and Tony shushed her.

"Why is he here?" She asked.

"Therapy." Tony answer plainly.

Pepper blinked and frowned but nodded her head. "So you're going to go do what exactly?"  

At Pepper's question, Tony licked his lips. "I just wanna talk and show my support."

"And?" The shrewd look was back.

Tony opened his mouth to lie, but changed his mind. "Maybe kinda get to know him and see if he would like me."

There was silence between and then Pepper leaned back in her seat.

"Just make sure you do stop by the cafe, because their pie is really good and I want some of their coffee."  

A grin split Tony's face and stood up beaming. "Can do." He said and he was gone.

Pepper shook her head, but she was smiling.

*****

Steve winced as he ran the bow over the strings and they cried out against him.  He sighed, hanging his head. Since last week, his work with the cello had not been going well. He seemed to be having trouble concentrating and it was frustering. He tried to convince himself that it had nothing to with the fact that he met Tony Stark and they had connected.  In the chair across from him, Bucky frowned.

"Hey man, we don't have to stay. Why don't I take you home and you can rest. Maybe get something to eat. I noticed you didn't have any breakfast, or lunch."

"I wasn't hungry." Steve lifted the bow back to the strings and tried again.

The sound of the strings screaming made Bucky grimace. "That's what bothering me. I think you're having a relapse. You need to talk to your doctor. Maybe they can give you more meds of something."

"That's not what I want, Buck. I go to them, they give me new meds or up the ones I have, and then I'm  back to having reactions to the side effects. No, thank you." There was another sigh and then Steve continued, "But maybe going home wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Actually, I think that would be a horrible idea, since i just got here and I wanted invite you to have lunch with me." Steve and Bucky both looked towards the door to find Tony standing there, smiling.

Steve smiled back openly while Bucky twisted his mouth like he had just sucked on a lemon. Tony stepped into the room with his hands in his pocket.

"So, what do you say?" He asked.  

Steve opened his mouth to answer when Bucky chimed in. "Actually we were leaving, Mr. Stark."  

Tony turned his gaze on to Bucky.

"Yes, but I already that was a bad idea, so..." He turned back to Steve. "I hear they're having meatloaf today.  Now, I haven't had their meatloaf, but one of the nurses told me that it was excellent and they have mashed potatoes to go with it. Afterwards, we can have pie and coffee. They have great pie. They make it here, you know. It's wonderful and the coffee not bad either, so what do you say?"

Steve's blue eyes shone and his expression made Tony little giddy. Bucky stood at that moment and blocked Tony's  view.

"Look Mr. Stark. Steve's not feeling well and he's not hungry, so why don't you go"

"Actually," Bucky turned to look at Steve, who was standing his one hand still holding the cello, "I'm starved.  I would like to join you, Tony. What'd ya say, Bucky?"  

Bucky inhaled slowly and turned from Steve back to Tony. "Nah, I'm good, but you go on ahead. Give me a call when you're ready to leave, m'k?"

Bucky never took his eyes off Tony as he spoke and Tony got the unspoken message there.

_If  you hurt him..._

Tony just smiled and turned his attention back to Steve. "Ready?"

*****

"So you took him to lunch at the hospital cafeteria?" Pepper suppressed a laugh from the passenger's seat of the car, while Tony stared straight ahead as he drove.

"What? I paid and the meatloaf was exceptional. I even bought him extra pie because he didn't know if he wanted apple or blueberry."

Pepper bit her lower lip at this, but it still didn't keep the giggle from escaping.  Tony cocked a half smile.

"Tony, you are such a romantic." Pepper said and she finally gave up of attempting not to laugh.

Tony chuckled along with her. "I am a romantic. Thank you. You know though, in all seriousness, we had a great time. We talked and laughed and discussed things. You know he draws?"

"Really?" Pepper was enjoying Tony's excitement way too much. Tony bobbed his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah.  He had his sketchpad with him. He's good.  He should display his art somewhere."

"He should?" This was too much for Pepper and she laughed again.

Tony gave her a looked out of the corner of his eye but continued on.

"Yes, he should. I think I'll talk to some people, see if we can set up a gallery showing. Nothing big, but something nice and tasteful. You think he would like that?"

Tony turned to look at Pepper and she gave him a serious look.

"Don't you think you're overstepping yourself, Tony?" She asked.

Tony turned back to the road and licked lips. "Maybe, but I..." He trailed off.

Pepper reached over, touching his knee. "You want to impress him, don't you?"

Tony said nothing but nodded once. Pepper pulled back her hand and sighed. "Tony, I think it's good that you seem to be interested in someone. I was worried about after we..."

"Broke up?" Tony supplied. 

"Yes.  I know how you are. I know how guarded you can be and I think it's great that you want to get to know someone, but I think that you should go slow and not be so flashy."

Tony frowned and made a show of looking in his side mirror. "What do you mean _Flashy_?  Am I flashy?"

"You can be and I don't think that's going to cut here, Tony. I don't know a lot about Steve. He has done a good job of keeping a low profile, but from what I do know,  you would be wise to keep things simple."

Tony nodded again." Simple... I can do simple. So, when do you go back?"

"They get the results of all my tests back in three weeks and I don't have to go back unless they find something wrong or the results are inconclusive."

Tony frowned at this. "So you don't have to go back at all, or...?"  

Pepper grinned. "Hate to break it  you, Tony but you will have to find a new excuse to court Steve."

"So it would seem."

*****

Bucky frowned as he walked into the room and saw for the fourth time this week, Tony sitting across from Steve.  He wasn't surprised to see the man. Bucky had gotten the impression that Tony was interested in Steve somehow, but when the man came back the next day and the day after that...  Each time Bucky made a point to make his presence known. It wasn't that he was jealous, but Tony had a reputation and when it came down to it so did Steve and Bucky just knew that Tony's reputation would be the death of Steve's. Bucky inhaled deep and started to let the two men know that he was there, but stopped when he heard them talking.

"So, I have to ask because I'm nosy. You have PTSD, right? How does that affect you when you're out there, fighting as Captain America?" Tony was sitting directly across from Steve, his leg crossed in the chair. Steve frowned and sat back. Bucky noticed that the cello was already in its stand. He wondered how long the two had been sitting there talking. Steve licked his lips and and sighed before he answered.

"Depending on what is happening, it may not effect me at all. I do my job, turn in the bad guy, and go home. Other times..." He trailed off and Bucky was about to step forward to whisk in to rescue his friend  when Tony got up out of his chair and squatted down in front of Steve, one hand on his leg.

"Woah. Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I was just curious and ..."

"No," Steve interrupted. Bucky watched their eyes meet and Steve licked his lips again.

"No, I need to talk about these things. Because they are a part of me and I have to accept them. As part of my healing," Steve said and Tony nodded, slowly moving back to his chair.  Bucky leaned against a nearby wall, surprised. He had always tried to get Steve to talk, but with little success. He was wondering for the first time if maybe being around Tony would be good for his friend.

Steve sighed. "Sometimes, I just have nightmares and they range from unpleasant to horrific. Then  there are times  when I have flashbacks. They're the worst because I'm no longer where I was, but I'm back fighting in the war. I have no control over them and what’s happening.  Sometimes they only last a few minutes or maybe an hour or two. One time though, it last for three days. I came out of it in the hospital when the last thing I remember was grocery shopping."

"Jesus," Tony whispered softly.

"Yeah.  Sometimes though it's just anxiety, guilt, depression. For the longest time I wouldn't talk about it, at all, because I’m supposed to be a hero."

"And heroes don't have problems. Heroes are supposed to be the ones that have it together. They're ones that everyone else looks up to." Tony's voice sounded bitter and sad.  Bucky  raised an eyebrow where he stood and waited to see if more was said.

Steve  frowned and leaned forward. Their eyes meet and Tony gave a smile, that was too bright, too brittle. "You know what? enough of this talk. You hungry? I am and I think the cafeteria is serving chicken and dumplings, which sound good, right?"

Steve looked as if he was about to say something but changed his mind. "Lunch sounds good, but Bucky should be here soon and I don't want to worry him."

At that moment Bucky decied to step away from the wall and clear his throat. Both Tony and Steve turned toward his, surprise etched on both their faces.

Bucky smiled. "Lunch sounds good and you haven't eaten today. Why don't you head on down. I wanna talk to Tony for a moment."

Tony lifted his eyebrows, shocked and then he narrowed his eyes. Whenever anyone went from calling him Mr. Stark to Tony, they wanted something.  Steve's mouth turned into a thin line as he stood.

"Bucky..." He started but Bucky held up a hand.

"I not gonna do anything," He said. "I just wanna talk to him. I promise."  Steve held Bucky's eye for second and then he carefully walked away.  Tony and Bucky both watched him go, then Bucky turned to Tony.

He walked over and sat down in the seat Steve had just vacated, and for a moment said nothing. Tony waited.  Finally Bucky sighed.

"What do you want with Steve?"

"What do I want with him?" Tony sat back annoyed. "What kind of question is that?"

"A valid one. Now, I know Steve. He can take care of himself, but he's a nice guy and treats other people like they are nice guys, unless they prove to him otherwise, so..."

"Is this the "you hurt him and I'll beat seven kinds of hell out you" speech?" Tony interrupted.

Bucky nodded solemnly.

"Okay, good. We got that out of the way and I’ll have Pepper give Steve a similar speech so everyone's even." Tony uncrossed his legs and stood from the chair, but Bucky reached over and grabbed him arm.

"Hey now. I'm serious."

Tony looked down at him and they held each other stare for a long time.

"So am I." Tony said.  

Bucky pursed his lips and then let go of Tony's arm. "Okay, just so we're clear.

Tony smiled and headed towards the door. "Like crystal," He called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

*****

Tony paced about the floor of the living room of his apartment. Well, it was called an apartment. it was more of a one level four bedroom, two bathroom house, but for Tony, who was used to homes much larger which had places he could sneak off to work on cars and robotics, it was a shack.

Pepper sat primly on the black sofa reading the letter from her doctor. Tony had tried to take it out of her hands, but after years of working for and living with Tony Stark, Pepper was good at keeping things from his grasp.  

Tony stopped pacing and turned towards her.

"Pepper," He said sternly. "This ridiculous. You're killing me. I'm getting gray hairs just standing here.  Just... What does it say?"

Pepper peered up from the letter in her petite hands and smiled.  "Its say, oh so patient one, that I'm fine."

Tony paused and thought about this. "You're fine."

"I'm fine," Pepper repeated.  Tony's body went slack with relief and then tightened again, but this time with excitement.

"This is great news. we need to celebrate. Have dinner and a party, and..."

"You're absolutely right and I have already made reservations for four to have dinner next week at eight O'clock. So, call Steve and ask him and his friend to join us."

Tony stared dumbfounded at his assistant as she continued to smile and pick lint of her skirt.

"You think of everything, don't you?" Tony muttered as he tried to keep the smile off his face.

"I do." Pepper said with a touch smugness in her voice. Tony shook his head. It was becoming apparent that Pepper needed a vacation somewhere. She was starting to act as as bad as him.

*****

Diner had been had been exceptional with the conversation being light and friendly. Afterwards they went to an art gallery where Pepper told Bucky that there was a "stunning painting you absolutely must see," before dragging him off, leaving Tony and Steve alone.  Together they wandered the gallery, each pointing out different thing about each piece. At one point Tony let his hand brush against Steve’s and their eyes met for just a moment.  Tony couldn't remember when something so simple had felt so thrilling.

The downstairs had a large glass doors that opened out onto a patio. Really it was a bit of alleyway that the gallery owner had spruced up with some benches, brick paving stones and some potted palms, but right then it could have been the top of the Eiffel tower.  They sat on a bench and Tony Watched Steve peer around nervously.  He scooted closer so that their shoulders touched.  Tony watched a smiled slowly spread over Steve's face.

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" Tony asked playfuly.

Steve nodded, still smiling. "I am."

Tony grinned. "Good, because that will make two of us. Three if we count all the fun Pepper is having right now dragging Bucky around the upstairs."

That got a laugh out of Steve. "Yeah. By the way thanks for inviting him too. He's little over protective but he's a great guy."

"I can see that," Tony said. "He seems to fuss over you a lot. I'm jealous."  Tony moved his hand over Steve's and their eyes locked.  There was a moment where they both leaned forward, but Steve pulled away. Tony attempted to act as if it didn't faze him.  He left this hand where it was as they both stared straight ahead.

For several minutes they said nothing. Then Steve broke the silence: "Yeah Bucky's great, but he worries all the time and right now he's in a fit about my therapy."

Tony straightened and turned back to face Steve. "Why? What's happening?"  

Steve took a deep breath and sighed. "It turns out that the hospital has been documenting my time playing in the music room as full sessions and sending it to my insurance. They're not going to cover that anymore."

"What? Like at all?" Tony was horrified and getting a little pissed off.  

Steve shrugged. "I talked to a representative the other day and what they told me was they would cover my actual therapy sessions with my therapist but they would not cover anything with the cello. I asked why and they said something about it being not real therapy... I'm not sure. They used a lot of jargon when they spoke, so..."

Tony's brow wrinkled and he shifted on the bench. "Wait a minute here. Your insurance is going to cover one part of your therapy but not the other because one is more acceptable than the other?"

Steve nodded grimly. "Yeah that about covers it, " he said looking down.  

Tony's jaw shifted to one side and he pursed his lips. "That's bullshit," he added quietly.

Steve shrugged again. "It is what it is. I'm going to talk to a patient advocate tomorrow to see if there is some kind financial aid I can get or something."

Tony nodded but said nothing. His mind was churning.  He felt Steve bump his arm. He looked up into blue eyes that smiled at him. "Hey, don't do that. We were having a good time.  Look, forget I said anything," Steve said.

Tony blinked and a salacious grin crept across his face, "Well, I would be fine with that, but maybe a little something to help me out..."

Steve blushed but leaned forward shutting his eyes.  Tony mimiced his movements and for split second he could smell Steve, all soap and musk.

"Ahem." Both Tony Steve jerked back and turned towards the sound. There was Bucky, who looked a little annoyed, and Pepper, who was grinning, standing in the doorway of the patio. Steve just smiled and ducked his head to hide the blush. Tony scowled and narrowed his eyes, which made Pepper laugh.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Steve said.

Tony turned his attention back to him and sighed. "Yeah I suppose, but hey! Let's do this again?" He reached out a hand and intertwined his fingers with Steve's.  

Steve nodded smiling brightly. "I would like that," he said and Tony felt his heart melt.  They both stood and without another word they joined their friends. Tony and pepper waited with Steve and Bucky till a cab came to pick them up. Steve waved out the window and Tony immediately waved back, ignoring Pepper's giggles.

One the ride back to the apartment Tony was quiet and Pepper nudge him with her elbow.

"You're really quiet, Tony. What's up?"

"Why does something have to be up for me to be quiet?" Tony peered at Pepper from the corner of his eyes.

She was pursing her lips at him, tilting her head to one side. "Tony..."

Her tone was just on the edge of nagging and Tony knew that if he wasn't upfront he would be getting an ear full tonight.

"Alright, alright. You know when you told me to go slow and to not be flashily?"

"Yeeaahh..."

"Well, I think that I'm about to do something flashily."

*****

Steve sat quietly on his sofa, reading, the sound of the city around him droning in the background.   It had been a long week with little to do and sudden tenstion mounting in his head. He wanted to go to the hospital and play, but knew that he couldn't afford it. He sighed and marking his place, he set the book down on the coffee table in front of him.

He wasn't going to dwell on it.  Really, he wasn't even sure he needed the cello for his condition. He had started to enjoy playing it everyday. It made him happy to read the notes on the sheet music and make the sound come alive. Oh well. Maybe he can find something else to make him feel that way.

He stood from the couch, stretched and shuffled into his kitchen for a glass of water. He looked out his window at the fire escape and the world beyond that and sighed again. What was worse he would see less of Tony.  Well, maybe not. He wasn't sure, but he hoped that he would still Tony. He liked how Tony made him feel with those warm brown eyes always on him, not like he was show to watch but something precious to be admired.  He thought back to several nights ago, to the kiss that almost was as they sat on that bench in the dressed up alley.

Suddenly. there was a knock on the door. Steve set down his water and moved to the front door curious as to who was visiting him.  He opened the door a fraction with the chain still on. Just because one was a superhero, that did not mean you just opened your door with out the chain still on.

"Hey Steve.  Am I interrupting something?" Steve gasped at the sound of Tony's voice and he shut the door long enough to throw back the chain. He opened the door wide and there was Tony,  in one of his gorgeous suits, hands behind his back, a smile on his face.

"Tony. What brings you here?" Steve asked stepping out of the way to let Tony in the door.  

Tony flashed a grin and batted his lashes.

"You. Oh, and I got you a present," he said.

Steve paused shutting the door, confused. "A present?" He had just said the words when a large man carrying something pushed thru the door and past Steve.

"Where you want this, Mr. Stark?" The man bellowed. Tony  pursed his lips as he looked around the apartment and then waved a hand in the direction of a far corner.

"Over there is good. Just be careful, please. Thank you." The man set down the object, accepted the tip from Tony, nodded to Steve and was gone. Steve stared at the object.

"So what do you think?" Tony purred pleased with himself. Steve walked over and reached out at hand.  He knew what it was even in the large hard rectangular case. His hand slid down the side of the case and popped the snaps that held it closed.  When he opened the lid, there was a cello. it gleamed in the light.

Steve looked at Tony, who was still smiling but it was now edged with nervousness.

"Tony, what's this for?" Steve asked. He kept his tone soft because he didn't want to seem ungrateful, but he was overwhelmed and some of that must of come through, judging by the look on Tony's face.  Tony swallowed and  held out his hands.

"It's for you," he started, "I hated that you might not get to play anymore because of something the hospital did and I thought that, hey if you had your own cello this wouldn't be an issue because you could play anytime you wanted for as long as you wanted." Tony licked his lips and waited.

Steve had turned his attention back to the cello and was running his fingers along the neck. He glanced back to Tony. "I don't know what to say."

Tony grinned again. "You don't have to say anything but thank you would be nice." He hoped that didn't come out as snarky as it sounded.  

Steve’s face broke into a wide smile.

"Well yes,  I suppose I could." He teased seeing Tony relax. He he walked slowly toward Steve. He stop with them only a few inches apart, their eyes locking.

"In your own time, Cap." Tony prompted and Steve breathed a laugh as he leaned forward. Tony shut his eyes just as his phone went off.  Tony's  eye flew open and he dug into his pockets muttering curses. Steve leaned back and watched Tony with an amused expression on his face.

Tony answered the phone and after a series of "but," "I know,"  and "alight fine" he hung up and sighed.

"That was Pepper. I have to go because I am now late for shareholders meeting and everyone is mad at me for wasting their time, and I could really care less, but what can you do? Business, eh?"

"Thank you, Tony," Steve said softly.

"You're welcome." Tony smiled, not a huge grin, but the small simple smile of someone that made someone else happy.  His phone rang again.  He slapped his pocket, stopping the ringing and started to back towards the door.

"I have to go now, or Pepper will come drag me away and no one wants to see that," He said not taking his eyes off Steve.

Steve chuckled at the mental image that form in his mind and nodded.  They walked slowly toward the door, facing one another, neither taking their eyes off the other.

"So how about we do lunch and you can tell me how awesome me and my gift are then, okay?" Tony prompted.

"Okay," Steve answered just as Tony's phone rang.  Tony inhaled and exhaled slowly, muttering his goodbye as he turned out the phone.  As he shut the door behind Tony, Steve could hear him on his phone, fussing at Pepper for "ruining the moment." He laughed feeling his face flush.

He turned around and walked back to the open case in his living room. He stared at the cello and shook his head in disbelief.  It was too much, really, but Steve wasn't going to say anything but thank you. Tony wanted to impress him. Tony wanted him to like him and Steve wanted to like and be impressed with Tony, so this worked for now.

He located a chair from his dining table and placed it by a nearby window. He then pulled the cello from it case. He  tightened the hairs on the bow, tuned the strings and started to play. He went through every song he knew by heart and the whole time he pretended Tony was watching him play.

*****

"Hey, try this. It's excellent." Tony held out to Steve with chopsticks a quivering piece of sashimi.

Steve eyed it and shook his head. "No, thank you. I will stick with my shrimp."  He pointed down to his plate of tempura shrimp.  Retracting his arm, Tony snorted as he ate the piece of fish.  When he finished chewing he spoke again.

"Whatever. You don't know what you're messing. This is salmon and it's like butter. Like melt in your mouth and it's so good."  He picked up another bite and held it out to Steve.

Sighing, Steve pointed to the edge of his plate. "Okay, just set on my plate and I will try bite."

Tony scoffed. "No. You have to eat it with chopsticks, not a fork and you don't cut it up into tiny bites either." He jabbed the fish meaningfully at Steve, who looked around, his face turning pink.

"Tony, I'm not going to going to let you feed me a bite of your lunch while in public. There are people watching." His tone was low and he was trying not to notice the two old ladies at the next table over, who had been peering at them and giggling the whole time.

Tony looked around, but did not lower his arm.

"Would you let me do it if we were alone?" At this Steve's face turned a bright red and Tony bit his lower lips to keep from laughing.  Steve looked around quickly and then snatched the fish out of the chopsticks and popped it in his mouth. He slumped down in his chair as Tony fell back roaring with laughter. The two old ladies tittered nearby.

Once he was able to breathe again, Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned forward. Steve was still slumped in his set his shrimp untouched.  Setting down the chopsticks Tony leaned forwarded.

"Are you mad me?" he whispered.  Steve raised his head and  glowered at Tony. Tony tried to remember that this was man that could beat him senseless if he wanted to and that he should not be mentally comparing him to a puppy.

After a minute Steve sat up and  sighed. "No, I guess not, " He mumbled.  

Tony Beamed.

"You wanna another bite?" He asked mischievously.  Steve crossed his arms but there was smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"I suppose, but I will get it myself. Thank you very much." Steve leaned over and ignoring the giggle from Tony as he skewered a piece of fish with his fork.   He placed it in his mouth and chewed slowly. Tony set his elbows on the table and  laced his fingers together, giving him a place to rest his chin while he watched.

"How is it?" He asked fluttering his lashes.  Steve tried to look annoyed but it didn't quite work because Tony was at the moment being cute.  He let out another sigh.

"It was good... Thank you."  

Tony grinned some more as he sat back and lower his arms. He took another bite of his meal.

"See, you should listen to me more often," he teased.  

Steve took a bite of his shrimp and shook his head. "Yes dear," he intoned. Tony paused to  glare at him.  It was Steve's turn to break into a wide grin.

"Too soon?" he asked.

Tony mock pouted and poked at his food. "Don't know yet. How do you like the cello?" he ventured.  

Steve nodded and set down his fork. "I love it. Thank you again. I just wish I had more time to play it."  

"More time?" Tony asked confused.

"It's my neighbors'. They complain, so I try to limit when I play when I know they are not in."  

Tony rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. "Well, that is not acceptable.  I bought that for you to play and now you're telling me that you don't play because your neighbors complain."

Steve shrugged and sat there look dejected. Tony reached over the table to touched Steve's arm. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm not fussing at you. I'm just fussing." Tony's word were met with a smile as Steve sat up and leaned forward. The old ladies next to them really started clucking.

"I know that," Steve said ignoring them as best he could.  Tony squeezed Steve's arm and sat back in his chair, much the old ladies dismay.

"You know what? You can bring the cello to my place. You can play all you want there."

"Are you sure?" Steve tone's tone was doubtful.

Tony cocked one eyebrow. "Yes, because I won't care and Pepper won't care and if anyone else the building complains then fuck 'em because I own the building."

Steve looked impressed. "Okay when would be good for you?"

Tony picked his chopsticks back up and shoved a large piece of fish in his mouth.

"How about we swing by your place after lunch?"

Steve's eyes went wide but he nodded. "Yeah sure."  

Tony could help but feel pleased with himself and the world at large right then. He popped another bite into his mouth and smiled while he chewed.

*****

Steve set down the large case and peered at his surroundings. "Wow, this place is huge."

Behind him Tony beamed with pride. "It pays to be rich," He said nonchalantly. Steve snorted and shook his head. Tony's ego defaulted, but only marginally and he gestured to one side of the room. "You can set that up over by the piano, if you like." Steve lifted the case and moved it over to where tony was pointing.

"You play?" Steve asked pointing to the piano.

Tony shrugged. "I can play. That's there many because looks good in the room."

 Steve frowned while Tony removed his sports coat and laid it across a nearby couch.   He shook his head again and started to remove the cello from its case.

Tony turned to watch him and was shocked at what he saw. "Woah, who painted that?" He asked.

Steve flinched as he removed his hand from the neck of the instrument.

"I did," He said softly. Tony glazed at the cello. Hand painted over the semi red wood was a wide white ring and in the center of that and white star in a blue circle.  Tony peered at it while Steve ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would mind, but you must think I'm pretty rude."

Tony turned to look at Steve and he smiled faintly.

"No," he said gently. "I don't think that at all. I think it's fabulous. You painted it?" Steve nodded, blushing and Tony thought he would melt.  The two stood still their eyes locking for several beats.

"Tony?" Steve was the first to something.

"Hmmm?"

"Play with me?" Steve asked. Tony grinned slowly and  strided over to where Steve stood. He quickly wrapped an arm around Steve 's waist.

"Well, since you asked..."

"I meant accompany me on the piano, Tony." Steve deadpan voice broke through and Tony flushed with embarrassment. He paused not letting go of Steve. After a second he frowned and stepping back over to piano.

"Sorry," he muttered. Smiling, Steve turned back to the cello and he pulled up a chair.  Sitting down, he turned the instrument and ran his bow along the strings make a deep mournful sound. It filled the room and Tony felt it move something inside him. He turned on the bench and placed his hands to the piano keys.

Tentatively, he played out a few notes. Thenc losing his eyes, Tony started a song that he remembered learning as a child. Nothing fancy, just a simple tune that his instructor taught him and that he practiced often. As he played, Steve listened until he could figure out what Tony was playing. Slowly, he drew his bow across the strings of his cello and started to play.

The room filled with music, the piano soft yet demanding as it played the melody and the cello sensual and complementing as it played in harmony.  To both set of ears, it was beautiful. At one point Tony looked over at Steve as he played.  Once again their eyes met but unlike before where there was just mere attraction between them, now there was a jolt of desire.  They continued to play, but their stare never broke.

Finally when the piece ended, Steve slowly lowered the bow, his hold on the cello slack. Across from him at the piano, Tony turned to face him fully, his face flushed. He placed his hands his his lap and they both sat quietly.

After several seconds Steve said, "Tony, would you want to..." he trailed off but he did not need to finish. Tony stood so fast he knocked over the bench seat and strode over to where Steve Stat. He took the cello out of Steve's hands, dragged it over to its case and set it inside. Once he was sure that it was secure, he reach out a hand and pulled Steve from his chair.  Really he didn't need to pull at all because once Tony touched him Steve leap out of his seat and into Tony's arms.

Their lips met as one they staggered backwards and landed on the couch. Later after they had somehow managed to untangle their limbs and pull away from each other they sat side by side, their knees and elbows touching. They were both facing straight but their eyes were turned so that they could see each other out of their peripherals.

"Okay," Tony started. "At this point and time I'm going to start calling you my boyfriend and if you have an issue with that I don't really care." He turned to face Steve with a nonchalant look on his face.  

Steve looked back at Tony and smiled. "What if I'm okay with being your boyfriend?" He asked

Tony's eyebrow moved up and down.

"Oh, in that case I would care a lot. A whole lot actually and I would tell everyone."

"That I don't mind being your boyfriend?" Steve asked slowly. 

"Yes." Tony grinned.

Steve laughed shaking is head. He took Tony's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He leaned in a breathed into Tony's ear, "How about we make some music, Tony?"  

Tony sucked in air and exhale slowly. "Please tell me you're not talking about the cello and the piano."

Steve placed a kiss right below Tony's ear before he whispered, "I'm not."

Tony hopped off the sofa and pulled Steve up after him. "That is what I'm talking about. Let's go!"

Steve chuckled as Tony dragged him through the large apartment and into a bedroom.  As the door shut behind them both men fell into each other's arms and from that point never looked back.


End file.
